An unexpected Act
by LindaSweet91
Summary: Bella remains as just a friend to Jacob. After she's saved from the cliffs Jacob gets knocked unconscious and Bella is taken away from Forks. Where will she end up? Who took her away? How will this affect her and Edward's future? First fan-fic! BXE


**Summary: ****Takes place during New Moon. Bella remains as just a friend to Jacob. After she's saved from the cliffs Jacob gets knocked unconscious and Bella is taken away from Forks. Where will she end up? Who took her away? How will this affect her and Edward's future? Wait and see...**

**Okay guys, this is my first fan-fiction so please, be nice but don't hesitate to report things I can make better and mistakes in grammar or spelling. Some nice feedback would also be good to read. I don't own anything (except for the idea). Everything 'Twilight'-related is owned by Stephenie Meyers (I'm just toying with her characters). **

**And so we begin... **

Chapter 1: Darkness

I felt no fear as I looked down the cliffs into the dark water. Before, there was no doubt that I would have been terrified. In fact, I don't think I would have come near these cliffs with any purpose like this at all. The only reason I wasn't afraid now was because I knew I would hear it, the only sound meaningful to me. The lovely sound of Edward's velvet voice.

Though it's been months since he left, it still hurt as much as it had the very first few weeks. Luckily I got out of my zombie-state but the pain was always there. I had a feeling it would never go away. When Edward said that it would be as if he'd never existed, I knew it would be impossible. Everything that should remind me of him was gone but the familiar hole in my chest aced whenever I thought of him and his family. Every night I was looking for him in my dreams, but I always ended up screaming in pure agony as I woke up alone in my room. Charlie still must have heard me screaming but he stopped coming in to wake me up.

My best friend, Jacob Black, helped me in more ways than he thinks. The motorcycles he'd fixed in his garage had been a fun pastime and it had also made me hear Edward's voice. Though I had promised him not to do anything stupid, it was worth it. After all, since he'd taken everything that would remind me of him, his voice in my head was my only reminder of him. Even enraged and telling me to stop it was more beautiful than any other voice I'd ever heard. When I was steadier on the motorcycle I stopped hearing him completely, but that didn't stop me from seeing Jacob.

We got closer but he was still like a brother to me, the brother I never had. I was a bit worried he would start seeing me as a girlfriend (I don't think I'll be ready for any relationship ever), but that fear died when we were at the movies. Mike Newton was sick in the bathroom and Jacob had put an arm around my shoulders. I protested but he hadn't moved his arm and that's when he told me.

_Flashback_

_My body tensed automatically. This wasn't right. I didn't feel anything like this toward Jacob and wasn't fair that he probably does. "Jake..." I tried to tell him but he cut me off._

"_Bells, relax," he chuckled, gently rubbing my shoulder. "It's not like I see you as my girlfriend or anything." _

"_What?" I blinked and tried to fight back the shock from showing on my face. Jacob leaned forward to look straight into my eyes._

"_Don't get me wrong, you definitely are girlfriend-material, just not my kind. You're more like a third sister, my pale, heartbroken sister." He squeezed my shoulder slightly. In his dark eyes, I could see that this was the truth. " And even if I had looked at you in another way, I would have known you weren't ready for anything." _

_The relief was clear on my face. I was as much like a sister to him like he was a brother to me. I hoped that wouldn't change ever._

"_I have to admit that, I was scared that you would develop feelings for me, since I only see you as the _younger_ brother I never had," I grinned, emphasising the word younger. Though I had admitted he was mentally older than me when he finished the Rabbit, I knew it would still bug him about the fact I was born earlier than him. _

_Jacob smiled. "Sure, sure, old lady." I smacked his shoulder slightly. Suddenly he was serious again. "Bella, I know he hurt you. Just remember I'll always be there for you. If it had been the other way around I know you would have been there for me. You can always come to me, big-sis." _

_With tears in my eyes, I smiled and raised my hand to squeezed the one that he'd put on my shoulder._

"_Thank you, Jacob. You know you can always come to me too, little-bro."_

_End Flashback_

The next day Jacob became a werewolf so he stayed away from me. After he snuck inside my room and I figured out what he had become. I told him everything about the Cullens, except for Edward's voice in my head. The pack started hunting Victoria and I spent my days with Sam's fiancée Emily, worrying if the entire pack would come home. Today I was at the beach when the pain in my chest became too much. Jacob had promised that we would cliff dive so I thought I might as well start without him. And I knew I would hear Edward.

I had stepped closer to the edge when I heard it.

"_Bella__." _I smiled as I heard him.

_Yes,_ I thought, too afraid that if I spoke out loud it would be gone.

"_Please. Don't do this." _

_You wanted me to be human. W__atch me,_ I thought and threw myself of the cliff. The wind was cold against my cheek, but the speed was exhilarating, much better than the motorcycle. The water was freezing as I broke through the surface. The whole experience had given me a bigger rush than anything before. I never felt fear, only the adrenaline pumping in my bloodstream. How could people be afraid of doing this?

The strong current caught me then, pulling me under. I tried to swim but it was too dark. I couldn't find the surface. My chest was already starting to sting with the lack of oxygen. Despite my struggles I was only pulled further out.

"_Bella, don't give up! Keep swimming! Don't stop!"_ Edward screamed in my head. But what else could I do? My arms and legs were numb because of the cold water, I felt out of oxygen and my consciousness was slipping. With the greatest effort I turned my head.

I saw him, just like I remembered him. His face was as perfect as ever, his pale skin and golden eyes were the exact same colour as always. My subconscious had created a flawless picture of Edward. Here, in my final moment of this world, I had never been happier in the past seven months than I was now. Though my body was really cold, I experienced true happiness and I saw no point in fighting anymore.

My lack of fighting made him furious.

"_No! Bella, no!"_Even when he was angry his face was flawless. His voice was much clearer than before.

Suddenly I felt something against my chest, pressing out the last air in my lungs. I had no sense of where I was going except that I was pulled away from Edward.

_I love you,_ I thought before everything turned dark.

When my conscious returned the water rushed to my mouth. Something pushed me onto my side, making it easier to spit everything out. My throat felt like a bonfire and my limbs were heavy like lead. On top of that I was soaking wet and freezing. I was on the rocky beach and the icy rain didn't help much about the cold.

"Bella! Can you hear me? Does it hurt anywhere? Bells?" Someone asked in a panicked voice. My head was spinning slightly so it took me a moment before I recognized the voice and a few more minutes passed before I could answer him.

"Yes, Jake, I can hear you. Except for being cold and the fact that my throat feels dryer than the Sahara desert, I'm okay," I croaked. I tried to swallow but my throat only hurt more. Beside me, Jacob let out a sigh of relief but quickly turned me to face him. His face was a mix between worry and anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded shaking me slightly. Before I could answer I heard another voice calling further away.

"Jacob!" It was Sam. Jacob's head snapped up to look in Sam's direction, I guessed. I couldn't move a muscle. "Take care of Bella; I'm going to the hospital!"

That brought me up short. "Who's at the hospital, Jake?"

He sighed. "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. It doesn't look too good."

"Oh, no," I whispered. Harry Clearwater was one of Charlie's best friends. He had a wife, Sue, and two children; Seth who was only fifteen and Leah who was a year older than me. In my haste I hadn't thought of Charlie and how losing me would have affected him. He had already been through mom leaving, taking me with her, the time I had been hunted by James and now the past months when I've been a zombie. I couldn't believe had been so selfish.

"I'm taking you to my house. You'll at least need some dry clothes," Jacob murmured, still worried, and made a move to help me up. Before he could grab my shoulders, he was gone and I heard something that sounded too much like a body fall to the ground.

"Jacob!" I screamed in horror. What was happening? I heard a tearing sound, like fabric being shredded. Immediately, Jacob stepped beside me in his wolf form. The russet fur on his neck was standing up and his posture told me he was prepared to spring at the attacker.

I turned my head as much as I could, only to see a tall figure all dressed in black; black pants, black sneakers, a big black college sweater, black leather gloves and a black burqa covering his entire head. The net in front of his eyes made it impossible for me to see their colour. He wouldn't have needed it because even if I didn't know _who_ he was I knew _what_ he was. The only creature I knew was strong enough to knock down a werewolf. A vampire. His posture matched Jacob's; ready to attack.

"_Bella, get away from here!"_ Edward shouted in my head. In a daze, I turned body around till I was on my stomach and my head in the direction of the trees. In my peripheral vision, I saw blurs of black and russet fur charge against each other. They moved too fast for me to tell what was happening or who was winning.

My limbs still felt too heavy for me to move, but it had to be done. By sheer force I was able to lift my arm far enough to pull myself a few inches forward. The growls and snarls coming from the battle were so loud it almost felt like my head would explode. I decided to try again and I had managed to pull my numb body further away only to hear a sound that made me stop and slowly turn my head back to the fight.

It was a cracking sound coming from Jacob. He yelped in pain and I could see that he was limping on one of his legs. Still he circled the vampire, throwing me an anxious glance. He charged at the vampire, but he was too slow. The man dodged the attack easily. While Jacob still had his back turned toward him, the black clothed man grabbed Jake's fur and threw him on the ground. He put one hand on his neck, about to squeeze.

"No!" I screamed as loudly as my soar throat would allow me. Please, not Jacob. My best friend, my brother couldn't die now. The man released his grip and turned his head to look at me for what felt like a very long time. When he turned his attention back to the wolf at his feet Jacob was trying to get up. The man raised his hand and hit Jacob in the back of his head. Jacob yelped again before he slumped down to the ground. Except for his chest moving, indicating that he was breathing, he was as still as a dead man.

"_Don't move."_Edward warned. It was unnecessary, considering I was already frozen in panic. How had this happened? This morning I came here to hang out with Jake and now he was lying unmoving on the ground after a fight with a vampire. Had Jacob gotten many serious injuries in that fight? He had gone alone against a vampire and I knew that at least one bone had been broken, but I couldn't know if he had any internal bleedings. Would he heal fast enough if he did?

The man straightened up to slowly to walk toward me. As always, I listened to Edward's voice and held perfectly still as the vampire approached. Even when he was kneeling next to me I didn't flinch. Gently he picked me up bridal-style and carried me to the edge of the trees. It turned out he had a completely full black backpack with him. He put me down to search for something in it. I couldn't do anything else but lying there and wait for whatever was coming. When he turned back to me he had a thick blanket folded in his hand. He spread it on the ground, lifted me again and laid me down on it. He leaned over to wrap it tightly around me. It wasn't enough to warm me, but it would do for now.

A second later, a water bottle was pressed to my mouth. I drank greedily as it eased the pain in my throat. When the bottle was empty the vampire removed it only to take out another one. He soaked a piece of cloth and before I knew it, it was pressed against my mouth and nose, making it impossible to avoid breathing it in. It had a very heavy, uncomfortable scent. Before I could be able to identify it, I was pulled into the familiar darkness of unconsciousness...

**So, what do you think? ****I know it might be a bit short but still. Hit? Miss? Continue or stop entirely? Please be free to review to give me your opinion ;)**


End file.
